The End
by RPWriters
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke clash for a final time. Perhaps there is time for a few last words.. Subtle SasuNaru, angst, everyone dies. :C But its kinda cute in a sad way! :D


**A/N:** NEHEHEHEHE OKAY THIS IS... THE MAGICAL ED. You've all heard of me from Sakura-chan, neh? Hehehe, well, at last I am here, to present to you a story. ;3 THAT I WROTE ALONE. I KNOW. IT PROBABLY SHOULDN'T BE HERE. BUT. YA' KNOW. YOU'LL LOVE IT. Hopefully :"D I liked writing it, so you DAMN WELL SHOULD ENJOY IT 8C. Eheheh, and pick up the deletable SasuNaru hints in there, if'n ya' can. C: Anyway, I hope Sakura-chan won't take this down, nor mind that I put it up :0 SO ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN FOLKS. Ed out~! ;D (And srysly, call me.. Uhhh... Naruto or something. I like that nickname more. C: )

P.S. This is full of angst. I cried when I wrote it the first time - then almost cried when I edited in bits of it later. xD Obviously in Sasuke's P.O.V C:

**The End**

"I can't let you do this, Sasuke."

I snorted.

"I can't let you stop me." And for the first time, I noted the icy sound of my voice. The way it sliced the air like some cold blade. Slicing at the tension as easily as a knife through flesh. Naruto refused to flinch. I almost smirked at his courage.

But I _couldn't._

"I can't let you kill them." I refused to roll my eyes. Because he was serious. Well, so was I. I had been serious ever since the Valley's End. Ever since I had drawn my sword against him. Ever since I had broken something that we had shared, a subtle, silent agreement. Something that had never quite needed words, never needed to be contained with black, binding letters.

Because we had both felt it... Could still _feel _it.

Like chains dug deep beneath ones skin, a splinter I just couldn't quite remove. Stubborn dirt between my fingernails, a persistent voice in the back of my mind. And no matter how much I tried to ignore it, I couldn't. The splinter wouldn't heal over, and the chains refused to be removed. The voice would never keep quiet, and no matter how much they were cleaned, my fingernails were always stained with _something._ I shot him a nasty glare, attempting to flare my anger. Attempting to bring up all the anger and hatred I had in me once more. And it flared. Like any small fire, if fanned correctly, can turn into a vicious roaring flame.

"You don't know what they've **done**, Naruto. You've always been so naive, believing every word your Hokage tells you," I spat contemptuously, fingering my swords hilt. It was cool against my fingers, the wooden hilt strong and straight. Unyielding. As I would be.

"I don't understand. Maybe you don't either. I don't know what the village has done to you... But you want to destroy your friends? Sakura? Everyone we know?"

_Questions, questions, questions.  
_

So he had never learnt to shut up. My glare intensified, but I refused to look at him. At those earnest blue eyes, so truthful. So honest.

"You don't understand," I growled again.

_Nobody does._ And now he was starting to look all the more determined.

"I will destroy Konoha. Now _step down_, Naruto." He refused to move, that stupid expression on his face. That slight pout to his lips, the way his brows slanted determinedly. Just as he had looked 2 years ago. That same defiant expression. Daring me to act. Daring me to do that which I was so against.

"S-Sasuke..." I blinked, slowly. That_ tone. _There was _something..._ something vulnerable about it.

"You… you don't have to do this," he muttered, voice calm. _Quiet._ Not like that fire I was used to. He paused, allowing the words to sink in. To strike a chord within the cold, iciness I had become.

"Yes I do, Naruto," I rumbled, hoping he did not notice the slight quiver in my tones. He didn't seem to. Those bright, steely blue eyes fixed upon me again. I could feel the intensity of that gaze. Seemingly boring holes into my face, burning to know, yearning to understand.

But he never _could_.

"Just so you know, Teme..." The blonde murmured in that same tone, and for a second, I was tempted to meet that gaze. But I knew if I did, I could never look back.

"...You're still my best friend." The words hung in the air, beckoning a warm welcome. Whispering lies of friends, and safety and warmth. Of the comfort of something that was the closest thing I had left to family.

"_I... I could kill any of them_," I mumbled in return. I couldn't seem weak. Did not need to make this confession. But I had too. It had been begging to rip from my throat for to long.

"_B-but_ not you. Now... step aside," I growled the last part, turning the full glare of my new Sharingan upon him. And I met those sky blue eyes. And now, now there was no looking back. He simply smiled that smile of his. That warm twist of lips that I had dreamed of for so long. The smile that haunted bitter sweet dreams, and roiled through my thoughts during the day. And now, I would be the one to end it.

I leapt forward, faster than I had ever moved before, chakra buzzing, swiftly whistling in my palm. I was so used to this now. The rush of battle. The adrenaline of fallen enemies, the screams of agony and pain. This time, there was only the soft thud.

And still he _smiled._

And then, suddenly, pain ripped through my own chest, and for a moment, his grin flickered. His head was at my shoulder, and I could feel the blood dripping from his jaws, dripping slowly down my spine.

"I... c-couldn't... let you... hurt them," he murmured. He sounded so tired. So very, very tired.

A small smile cracked my features, vision flickering. The pain was excruciating, and I could still feel his hand, stuck right through my chest from his powerful Rasengan. He had hugged me close, so that I could not escape the blow. Already breathing was getting difficult. I couldn't quite see straight. I could simply feel his warmth against me. Hear his own ragged breathing.

"I... I think... I understand," I murmured softly, and I could feel his smile against my cheek. I coughed, feeling my mouth filled with that coppery substance, felt it dripping down my face. Felt his grip grow weaker, as did mine. I had expected this moment to be slow. I had expected... something different. Instead, everything was ending far too quickly. I gave another haggard breath; with everyone, I could feel the ragged hole he had made - feel my blood congeal and twist, leaking from around the wound.

_Abandoning a sinking ship._

"I... I'm sorry... I... wish it... could have been different... Sasuke," he sighed softly, voice tickling my ear. But it was getting harder to hear now.

Harder to breath.

Harder to feel.

"Y-you're still... my best friend," he finally muttered.

The moment hung between us, slowly, slowly. Crafted gently as a spiders web, and twice as delicate. That silent, unbroken bond. I hoped it would never end. But I knew it would. And finally, he stopped breathing. His body grew still against mine, no longer making that ragged pant, his poor damaged lungs and heart trying to pump blood around his body. I gave a soft smile, eyes closing slowly. My vision was blurred, but this time, I wasn't quite sure it was from the fact that I was nearly unconscious. Something wet dripped down my cheek, and for once, I didn't hold back.

What use was pride to the dead, anyway?

I could hear cries in the distance - the other had caught up. They would find us soon. Maybe they could save him. Somewhere deep down, I hoped they would. I never wanted to blot out that perfect, perfect smile. Finally, I licked dry lips - the coppery taste wouldn't go away. It was filling my lungs. My mouth. Everything. I clung to him with everything I had left - I supposed it was almost fitting. To end like this. In each others arms.

My voice decided to find itself then. My lips next to the soft shell of his ear, as I breathed out my few final words. I hoped he would hear them.

"Yeah… you too... Dobe."


End file.
